


One Night Stand

by Estrea



Category: Angerme - Fandom, Hello! Project, S/mileage
Genre: Bad Friends, Comedy Ensues, Gen, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you score your friend a hookup, you never expect things to turn out like that!</p>
<p>Aka Ayacho and Kanyon fail at adulting. Ayacho fails harder than Kanyon though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

"Why do I have to be here again?"

 

Came the complaint for oh, probably the tenth time since they stepped out of the house. Next to the whiner, the shorter woman ground her teeth together while still somehow managing to flash a winning smile no one in particular.

 

"You're bait."

 

The blunt response was everything the taller expected, but she still heaved a heavy sigh anyway.

 

"Aya wanted to stay home to watch Mercury in transit tonight too...the next one won't be until 3 years later did you know that if you tilt the telescope at an angle from the s---"

 

"Will you just shut it with the nerdgasm and focus on looking hot already so I can pick up some decent scrub for once?"

 

'Aya', otherwise known as Wada Ayaka, sighed and sipped at her fruity drink. At least Kanon had paid for the cover charge. It was the least her ex-college roommate could do after hauling her out against her will.

 

Fukuda Kanon, legal secretary by day, rich husband fisher by night, and all round go getter by nature, was not someone Ayaka would have befriended normally. They ran in entirely different social circles, had radically separate hobbies, and were complete personality opposites. But for that fateful rooming arrangement in college, never would their paths have crossed.

 

Not that it was a peaceful coexistence when it happened. Being polar opposites at a stressful period in their lives, they managed to get on each other's very last nerves. It took a minor miracle (ice cream) and a dramatic event (asshole boyfriend) before they got over their differences in the end.

 

That did not mean they stopped labelling their food in the fridge or allowed the other to cross the marker drawn line in the middle of the room. Boundaries existed for a reason. They did get to bond over that damn marker line at the end of semester though, since it was permanent marker and the floor don was not the most reasonable of folks. Late night scrubbing while armed with nail polish remover (Kanon) and methylene chloride (Ayaka) did wonders for their relationship. It might also serve as a positive example to illustrate the psychological benefits of having a common foe upon which to direct their shared enmity.

 

Fast forward to 5 years after graduation, the pair had somehow managed to find themselves living in close proximity again. Not as roommates, thankfully - they've had more than enough of that already - but when your old college roommate turns out to be living in the apartment unit directly opposite yours, one can either bow to the inevitability of fate (Ayaka) or curse the gods for their sense of humour (Kanon).

 

At least they now had actual walls and lockable doors and no longer had to share a bathroom. That helped a lot.

 

What really turned things around though, was Kanon's discovery that Ayaka now worked for a prominent magazine as a columnist, which 1) gave her access to many exclusive events, and 2) had taught Ayaka how to dress up. Who'd have thought the awkward geek with the giant glasses and severe panda eyes from all the late night stargazing could clean up so nice?

 

Ever the opportunist, Kanon saw the possibilities and leapt to cultivate the relationship. The hapless Ayaka was now her designated wing woman at the bar. As long as Ayaka could keep her mouth shut and wear a short enough skirt to show off her impossibly long legs, men flocked in by the droves. Kanon could draw a crowd on her own, but she figured there was 1) safety in pairs, and 2) who would say no to more guys offering to buy them drinks? She was perfectly willing to bilk the idiots of whatever cash they were willing to throw at them.

 

"Don't you have any other friends to do this with?"

 

Ayaka's question struck a nerve. Kanon had coworkers, acquaintances, and the occasional one night stand. She had moved to the big city for the opportunities, not for friendships. Sad as it sounded, her geeky neighbour and once roommate was the closest thing to a friend she had in this city.

 

At Kanon's sudden silence, Ayaka winced - she was no longer as awkward as she used to be in college, but she still had her foot in mouth moments. Desperate to try and change the subject, the taller woman looked around the bar for a distraction. To her genuine surprise, she found one.

 

"Ah, _ikemen...._ "

 

"Huh???"

 

That was a first. The Ayaka Kanon knew always had more of an eye for medieval art pieces and the shiny space stuff. Boys never seemed like a priority for the leggy beauty. It wasn't that Ayaka wasn't interested in guys, it just never seemed like the highest priority in her life. For the resident geek to actively notice someone who hadn't forced their way into her personal bubble was something new indeed. Kanon had to check this guy out right away.

 

Following the evidently starstruck gaze to the target in question, Kanon squinted in the dim light as she assessed the person of interest. The first word that leapt to mind was "flashy". No, that wasn't quite it. He wasn't gaudy or anything, but exuded a suave charm as he chatted up another girl, half pinning her between him and the wall with his arm. Kabedon? Really?

 

Not everyone could pull it off as slickly as he had, and it almost seemed like he could close the deal with his target until said target's friend showed up and all but hauled the poor girl away. There were threatening fingers waved in the guy's direction, accompanied by no doubt equally threatening words, but when you are half the size of the person you are trying to threaten, Kanon couldn't imagine it made much of a difference. Still though, at least Tiny managed to rescue her friend. All that mattered were results, in the end.

 

Kanon glanced at Ayaka, who appeared to be hyper interested in the guy. Who'd have thought this would be her type? Kanon made a mental note. At least their types didn't clash. That was a good sign.

 

The charming guy turned more fully towards them, to address someone who was obviously his own wingman, and Kanon sucked in a quick breath. Yes, his profile had definitely not been shabby, chiselled features and all, but seeing it from the front - wow. Almost a bit too pretty for her own tastes, but she could definitely appreciate a good looking guy, her type or not.

 

Ayaka was still staring. Kanon wondered if she should be a good friend and snap the woman out of it. That or lure the guy over for her somehow. She _did_ owe Ayaka for always accompanying her as living bait after all...

 

Let it never be said that Fukuda Kanon never paid her debts. A woman of action through and through, she had her approach plotted from at least 3 different angles. She decided on the spilled drink classic. Ayaka was a slight challenge to move in her mildly catatonic state, but Kanon managed. The rest was in the hands of fate.

 

Everything went as telegraphed. Kanon was good for that at least. Contact was made, interest established, and Kanon only stayed long enough to ensure Ayaka didn't turn into a blubbering mess in front of her blatant crush before conveniently excusing herself to the washroom.

 

Fixing her makeup, Kanon contemplated her own altruism and smugly patted herself on the back for it. Seen up close though, the pretty boy was definitely model material, if a little younger looking than she expected. Who'd have thought Ayaka went for the pretty boy types?

 

By the time she left the bathroom, her neighbour and the pretty boy were nowhere to be seen. Gee, he sure did move fast. Kanon wasn't too worried; she'd slipped a condom into Ayaka's purse and whispered a reminder into the taller woman's ear earlier before stepping away. Ayaka was a big girl now and could take care of herself. Besides, it was about time that geek let her hair down and had some fun.

 

It must have been good karma or something for helping a friend out, because Kanon very quickly did find her flavour for the night after that, and enjoyed herself very much indeed. That did not stop her from slipping out of the stranger's bed once they were done - she was not the type to cling in such a situation. She had been stressed and needed the release, he had met her required parameters and satisfied that itch, so it was time to gracefully bow out now. Besides, she actually liked sleeping in her own bed, thank you very much.

 

One good night's rest later, Kanon was ready to face the rest of the week with her asshole bosses. Fully armored up in heels, suit and makeup, she hummed peacefully under her breath as she opened the door...and found Ayaka sitting on her doorstep, huddled with her knees drawn up to her chin.

 

"What the...you know your own door is right over there, not here right?"

 

Ayaka turned slowly at the sound of her voice. Kanon checked her inner still-uncaffeinated bitch at the look in those eyes. The legal secretary knelt down and gave her friend a once over. Clothes were more or less in order, lipstick was smudged to the point of being mostly gone...and was that kiss marks on her neck? Huh, so Ayaka did get some after all...but why the shellshocked look?

 

Kanon sincerely hoped that nothing nonconsensual had taken place. She didn't want that on her head. And it was a terrible thing to happen to anyone, much less a friend.

 

"Aya...you ok?"

 

Kanon asked tentatively, careful not to touch her in case it triggered her or something. Ayaka slumped her chin onto her knees again.

 

"He didn't...force you...right?"

 

"...No."

 

Her voice was quieter than usual. Aware that they probably shouldn't be doing this in a corridor where other people could see them, Kanon managed to coax Ayaka into her apartment before sitting down seriously opposite from the silent woman.

 

"So uh...what happened?"

 

This was weirdly awkward. Kanon had had this sort of conversation with Ayaka before, but usually _she_ was the one discussing whatever encounter she had with Ayaka, not the other way round. She would have laughed at the irony had she not actually been kinda worried by the dead look in her neighbour's eyes.

 

"It was...good."

 

A slight smile curved Ayaka's lips almost involuntarily, and Kanon heaved an internal sigh of relief. Not forced and the sex was good. That was something positive to build on. Now to discover why Ayaka looked like she had some kind of PTSD after the event.

 

Sometimes the direct approach works best. Kanon did not waste time beating around the bush now that she had ascertained that she wasn't dealing with rape - she did have work to get to today.

 

"So why the hell do you look like someone killed your dog or something...oh shit I'm sorry please don't cry!"

 

Cheese was still a minefield to be carefully navigated and sometimes Kanon forgets. She gathered the sobbing Ayaka in her arms and wondered if she could find another jacket to match the rest of her outfit because clearly this one was going to be written off for the day, the way Ayaka was going to town on it with the snot and what not.

 

In between the blubbering Kanon did manage to catch the salient points while still managing to colour coordinate her next outfit that could be put together with the least amount of time. Multitasking was a life skill. She did get thrown off her potential heel choices by one of the facts though.

 

"He is what. What do you mean by...oh my god you slept with a high school boy. Well done! I mean uh. There there."

 

Foot in mouth syndrome barely avoided, Kanon wondered just what fresh hell she had been thrown into. Karma, she decided, was a bitch to balance. For now, she would just have to call in sick to the office. Legalese just wasn't as interesting as the unfolding soap opera in her literal lap right now!

 

For her part, Ayaka was still trying to recover from her panic attack over the whole situation. She was glad she had a friend to go to with this. Even if Kanon was just in it for the drama.

 

Better than nothing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person and I regret nothing. XD


End file.
